With respect to anthranilamide compounds, their excellent effects as pesticides in agricultural and horticultural fields are disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1. Further, Patent Documents 2 and 3 disclose a process for producing a specific anthranilamide compound.    Patent Document 1: International Publication WO 2005/077934    Patent Document 2: International Publication WO 2003/016283    Patent Document 3: International Publication WO 2004/011453